


The Crush of a Fall

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: This fic was written for Weasleys, Witches, & Writers Facebook group’s Flash Comp. My chosen main character is Ron Weasley, and the prompt for this Edition was Common Room.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Weasleys Writing War - Flash Comp Edt 1





	The Crush of a Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WeasleysWitchesWriters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleysWitchesWriters/pseuds/WeasleysWitchesWriters) in the [Weasleys_Writing_War_Flash_Comp_Edt_1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Weasleys_Writing_War_Flash_Comp_Edt_1) collection. 



> I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. I thank my Alpha/Beta, who shall remain nameless for now, for their work on this story

“I think I’ve finally lost my mind,” the redhead said aloud. 

Upon looking around the spacious area, Ron realized he was the only one there. Oh, well. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d talked to himself. A bloke had to do that every once in a while if he wanted to get himself together, you know? 

He sighed and slumped further in the scarlet, plush chair, his hands sliding down the arms simultaneously. 

“What am I gonna do?” he asked himself. His tone was more profound now that he knew he didn’t have an audience. “I made a right mess with this one.”

Ron rubbed his cheek and closed his eyes. “It’s your bloody fault, Ron,” he said with a groan. “Leave all the strategy to Wizard’s Chess.” He nearly wished that someone would respond to him that wasn’t himself. On the other hand, he felt embarrassed enough; the less everyone knew now, the better. 

Because sooner or later, the entire population of Hogwarts would know he opened his mouth and tried to woo Daphne Greengrass into being his date for the Summer Ball. Her response was nothing short of dejecting given the slap she gave him. 

Ron winced at the painful, recent memory and opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling and gripped the arm of the chair. 

“You’ll learn one of these days, mate,” he said.

“Having a conversation with yourself isn’t going to help you when you need a second opinion.”

Ron jerked in surprise, landing on the common room floor in the process. He blushed profusely as he looked up and saw Daphne watching him with a tiny smirk. 

“What—? I…” Ron rubbed the back of his neck. “Bloody hell, I could have died just then.” He kicked the thought of ‘dying a happy bloke’ out of his mind quickly. “How did you get inside?” 

Daphne flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder and folded her arms. “Your sister,” she answered. “She said verbatim, ‘watch him fall on his arse’.” 

Ron muttered a death threat for his sister and hoped he looked less pathetic as he moved to stand. “Gotta love baby sisters, yeah?”

She scoffed lightly. “A debatable statement I consider often.” 

He chuckled nervously and shoved his hands in his pockets. The flame was fading from his cheeks but the tips of his ears were still burning. 

“Right…” he drifted off. “I should apologize for just approaching you in the courtyard like that.”

Daphne shook her head. “You can prove your sincerity by making sure your robes will match my gown,” she said. “And don’t fall on your arse.”

The redhead was certain he’d hit his head from the fall and was currently dreaming.


End file.
